Loss brigns Happiness
by magic-shield
Summary: Ok we all know the whole scene, Inu chose kik, so kag leaves and gets together with sesshoumaru BIG WHOOP THERE! so you have no good reason to read this other than bordom... i understand!
1. Prolauge

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm only gonna say this once and you people if you sue me then your really dumb 'cuz you must realize what FANFICTION means. Let us break down the word. FAN- as in I'm a fan, I don't own Inuyasha. FICTION- not real, didn't happen in original series.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun shone down through the trees. Kagome opened her eyes and quickly gathered her things and bolted towards the well. Kagome jumped in and sighed in relief. Kagome stayed in her time for a week.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well surprised that Inuyasha wasn't there to yell at her. Kagome went to Kaede's village. "Lady Kaede, have you seen Inuysha?" she asked.  
  
"No child, ye might find him in the Forest of Inuyasha," Kaede answered.  
  
Kagome thanked Kaede and ran into the forest. After walking for half an hour a snake youkai attacked her. Kagome quickly shot an arrow and purified the snake, but not before it bit her arm. She quickly bandaged it and resumed her search.  
  
Kagome walked for another half hour before she heard soft voices.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me, or that copy?" she heard as she saw Kikyou.  
  
"I always have loved you Kikyou, I always have I always will. Kagome was just a replacement until we could be together again, now that you are here she can just go home."  
  
Kagome turned away tears falling down her face. "I hope you are happy Inuyasha," she said quietly walking deeper into the forest.  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning still in the pit of despair. Kagome got up and stretched her wings.  
  
Wait a minute! Since when did she have wings? Kagome looked at herself in the stream. She now had a long straight sheet of black hair. White wings with golden tips poked from behind her, her glimmering purple dress was sleeveless and backless. Her eyes where a still the same brown color, but they held so much sorrow it surprised even her. Kagome knew what she needed to do.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku's body turned to ashes and the jewels floated toward her completing the jewel. Kagome grasped the jewel in her hand. Kagome looked at the jewel, making up her mind then and there she made her wish.  
  
"Bring Kikyou back to life and give her, her soul, please," she whispered. " I just want you to be happy Inuyasha," she whispered as the jewel merged into her body.  
  
Kagome walked off, and she never saw Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo for two years.. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Teran walked along with the group he had joined about a year ago. His group consisted of a small kitsune child, a Hanyou, and miko, demon exterminator, and a very lecherous monk. Teran watched as the miko, Kikyou, told her hanyou mate, Inuyasha she was tired. The kitsune, Shippo, jumped onto Teran's shoulder.  
  
SMACK FWAP "OWW!"  
  
Teran chucked as Sango the demon exterminator beat up Miroku, the lecherous monk. "Never learn do you Miroku?" he asked. Miroku just shook his head. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Hey, do you guys hear that?" I asked as a lovely voice came to my ears singing.  
  
"Yeah, I do, what is that? Someone singing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears. Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet.  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness. Every heart doesn't know what to say oh, what to do.  
  
I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone. So I prayed for help to the distant million stars.  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace forever more Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I want to hold you & give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
There are the warm heart places on my mind In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die," The voice faded.  
  
(Disclaimer: The song Every heart belongs to BoA not me!)  
  
By now the group was close enough that the person singing was just beyond the trees.  
  
"Be careful guys. I sense a HUGE aura in there," I said.  
  
We all walked through the shrubs and trees to see white wings stretching, then folding up. She had knee length midnight black hair. She was wearing a dark kimono that went to her ankles.  
  
Kagome knew who was behind her. She also knew that Sesshoumaru was not too far off. She had no intention of making contact with the group that was behind her. If she flew off she would eventually run into Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Ah well, I guess Sesshoumaru, and dieing is better than staying here with him.  
  
Okies! Its like 12:30 and I plan to get chapter 2 done and uploaded before the night is over so... BU-BYE! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Kagome opened her wings and took flight. She had slowly taught herself how to fly. She had also learned how to fall out of trees and not get hurt as well. She knew how to fight and wasn't afraid too. Humans sometimes referred to her as 'the deadly angel.' Deadly because, well, she was, angel because of her wings. Kagome often tried to avoid people, preferring to be alone.  
  
'Its funny,' she thought, 'how one can go to being a perfectly social person to being a loner in less than a week.' She had, had few encounters with people since day one. Kagome sighed as she neared where Sesshoumaru stood waiting.  
  
"Tell me girl, how is it that the planets revolve around the sun, I thought it was the other way around," he commented on the song she had been singing as she landed in the clearing.  
  
"I don't feel like explaining it. Here it is in a nutshell, there is a thing called gravity, the bigger the object the more gravity it has.  
  
The sun is about 3,000 times larger than the earth, so its gravity holds the earth in an orbit around it," she explained. (I think that's right.. I really should try to remember what Mr. C said in science. YES I DID GET A GOOD GRADE!)  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "I see," was his reply. (I'm watching Inuyasha right now! It's the one where Miroku's Kazanaa gets nicked by a giant mantis!)  
  
"What is it that you want Sesshoumaru? I have no time to spend entertaining you, well maybe I do. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Kagome said becoming agitated.  
  
"Well, I really only want you. I'm going to war with the east and I need another good warrior, willing or not." Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome while she dodged. (Let's face it people, you all describe Kag as an invincible warrior then have Sesshoumaru just waltz up and knock her out! GET REAL! You gotta have some kind of fight!)  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his whip type thingie and swung it at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she prepared her counter-attack. Kagome's claws extended as she faked a left and ran in a zigzag and gave Sesshoumaru 4 deep cuts across his chest. Sesshoumaru took this time to elbow Kagome in the back as she followed through flying past him. Kagome slammed into Sesshoumaru's knee. She struggled to breath. Kagome gasped before she was plunged into nothingness.  
  
=) Change of scene (=  
  
I watched as the girl's wings spread and she took off. We didn't even get to see her face.  
  
Yeah, I know really short. Oh well, get over it, just means I'll have more chappies soon!  
Cheers!  
-magic 


	4. Chapter 3 part A

I GOT WHOLE 2 REVIEWS! WOW! I'M SO HAPPY THAT IM WRITING THIS CHAPTER AT 7:17 IN THE MORNING WHEN I SHOULD BE SLEEPING! "DIALAUGE" 'THOUGHT'  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sesshoumaru picked the girl up. 'Maybe I should have asked her first, and THEN beat her up. Ah, well, no matter' Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. 'So little brother you are chasing after her as well, that just makes it all the more interesting.'  
  
Sesshoumaru conjured up one of his black cloud things and jumped on. A thought suddenly struck him. 'Just what kind of youkai is this woman?' Sesshoumaru looked at her face to see any markings, moving her bangs out of the way he found nothing. At a closer inspection at her neck revealed a dark purple line (Y'no kinda like if she was wearing the shikon jewel!} circled her neck as if it were a necklace. A thing that looked like a jewel stood out because it was a light pink. (I SAID SO!) Sesshoumaru raised a brow in a quizzical manner. 'I will ask her at my castle when she awakens.'  
  
=)(==)(==)  
  
-Magic  
  
P.S. When I have at least 1 more review ill post the next chappie till then! 


	5. Chapter 3 Part B

Chapter 3 part B:  
  
Kagome woke up in a huge bed. You could fit 20 of her onto this bed to sleep with comfort. Kagome sighed as she sunk back into the pillows. Kagome took of whiff of the air. 'Yuck! Gross! I'm in HIS bed!' Kagome shivered. 'Did he sleep with me last night?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
"No I did not, only half breeds like my brother go that low," Sesshoumaru said in his stoic voice from the corner. "So you are my brothers wench. I read your thoughts and probed your memories while you were asleep. I also learned that you are a Guardian. Very rare nowadays. Forces to be reckoned with. Wouldn't want to get on a guardian's bad side." Sesshoumaru still spoke in that just downright ANNOYING stoic voice.  
  
"Why do you hide your emotions Sesshoumaru? The Stoic thing is cool and all but it gets tiresome after a while. And don't EVEN try to pull the 'Demon's have no emotions' crap with me, I know better," Kagome interjected.  
  
"Well this demon has no emotions that he knows of. Why would one want to bother with facial expressions anyway? It is just a waist of muscles," Sesshoumaru said, but he did let a little bit of emotion escape without knowing it! Kagome detected a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Aw, The great lord of the west, Sesshoumaru is sad!" Kagome teased. Kagome got off the bed and elbowed Sesshoumaru in the ribs playfully. "C'mon you can tell me what's got you down!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that he WANTED to tell this girl about himself. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Very well, but only if you tell me more about yourself, I would like to hear things from you, instead of reading your mind," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head eagerly.  
  
"I have shown no emotion since my mother died when I was about 20 years old. My father went and mated with that troublesome human wench, thus Inuyasha was created. I hate him because after he was born my father no longer cared what happened to me. He almost gave the made Inuyasha his heir instead of me. Inuyasha's mother talked him out of it. She argued that I was here first and I already had much dislike for the hanyou, besides, Sesshoumaru would make a better leader. After that I wasn't exactly friends with the woman, I just didn't hate her and vow to kill her anymore. In fact, when the demons attacked her and Inuyasha I saved the little twerp. It was his mother's last wish and I hate being in dept. There now you tell me about yourself!" Sesshoumaru said all this in a hurry.  
  
"Well, I originally came from Tokyo, Japan in the year 1998. One day I was trying to help my brother find our cat, Buyo, when a giant centipede pulled me down the well. I removed the arrow that pinned Inuyasha to the tree and you know the rest. I followed him for about 3 years and fell in love with him. Then one night I went looking for him and got bitten bye a snake youkai, I guess the venom awakened my true form. After that I went and killed Naraku and brought Kikyou back to life for Inuyasha. Then I just disappeared for a year while I taught myself how to fly and fight. I also learned the best way to fall out of a tree and not get hurt," there she giggled a bit and saw Sesshoumaru smirk. "The song I was singing was a song from my time, I thought it fit my situation perfectly so I was singing it, when Inuyasha's group stumbled in. Then I took off and found you. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. He had been with this wench talking for an hour now. He felt so carefree and happy while he was with her. He stood up to go find Rin. Sesshoumaru felt his knees go weak when Kagome smiled and said goodbye to him. He actually SMILED a REAL smile at her and also said "Farewell."  
  
Write more laters.. actually I'm writing it right now..  
  
-magic 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his office looking through his mail.  
  
Sesshoumaru's Mail:  
  
Message from South:  
  
YOU STILL NEED A MATE! Yes, I'm with you, the eastern lord has become ignorant.  
  
-Nekoshou  
  
Message from the North:  
  
I'm also with you my good friend Sesshoumaru. You now have 1 week to find a mate, or we will choose one for you, I don't care if its Human, Hanyou, or Youkai, just find her soon!  
  
-Kit  
  
Message from the east:  
  
I DECLAIR A VENDETTA AGAINST YOU AND YOUR ALLIES!  
  
-Eastern Lord  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly pulled out piece of parchment.  
  
Kit, Nekoshou,  
  
I'm glad you are with me. I will have a mate by then end of this week, I assure you. The day after my deadline you may come visit. We also need to discus battle tactics.  
  
-Sesshoumaru  
  
=)(=  
  
Kagome thought back to the two years she had spent in solitude. After the first 6 months she had finally gotten over Inuyasha, and actually accepted that he loved Kikyou, its just that she didn't know how to confront him. She could always not tell him who she really was, just be friends with a new name. She certainly couldn't use Death Angel though. She would talk to Sesshoumaru about it and see how he felt about it. 'Whoa! Now I'm going to Sesshoumaru for advice! Kagome, you have got to get a hold on yourself!' she thought to herself. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down, then moved over to the window. She finally just got up and paced the room. She was restless for some reason. Kagome heard something in the hall.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you. You are a great burden on him! It would have been better if he had killed you after he tested the tensaiga!" That was Jaken's voice.  
  
Kagome heard what sounded like a little girl start sobbing and crying. Kagome stormed over to the door and yanked it open, there was the little toad and a sobbing girl with dark brown hair. Kagome grabbed Jaken by the neck sure to sink her claws into it a bit and practically growled out, "If I EVER hear you talk like that to ANYONE EVER again I'll KILL you, got I toad?" she asked.  
  
"H.H.Hai!" He squeaked out.  
  
"Good!" Kagome turned to the little girl and knelt down rubbing her back comfortingly. "Shh, It's ok, Jaken doesn't know what he's talking about, he's just a little toad with warts instead of brains," she cooed. The little girl looked up at her with big brown eyes that were red from crying.  
  
"Does the pretty lady really think so?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes I do!" Kagome replied.  
  
"This is Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama rescued her from wolves," the little girl said talking in third person.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Let's go find Sesshoumaru and ask him if what Jaken said was true," Kagome suggested.  
  
"No it's Sesshoumaru-SAMA! That is how Sesshoumaru-sama told his Rin to say his name, so she is telling you!" Rin said.  
  
"Okay Rin, its Sesshoumaru-sama. Let's go find him," Rin nodded, then giggled.  
  
"Jaken is going to get in trouble for telling Rin bad things and making her cry!" she squealed. Kagome sniffed the air around her and followed Sesshoumaru's scent. Jaken followed them a strong instinct to run kept nagging at the back of his mind. Kagome came to the door and knocked politely.  
  
"What is it," a cold voice said from the other side of the door. Kagome opened the door and stepped in, holding Rin's hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken told Rin that he only keeps her around because he feels sorry for her. He said that she was a big burden on him. He said that he should have killed his Rin after he tested his tensaiga!" Rin said almost bursting into tears again.  
  
"Rin, come here," Sesshoumaru said. The little girl ran up to him and latched onto his leg. "This Sesshoumaru did no, and thought no such thing. Jaken is just being the lowly toad he is," Sesshoumaru told the girl patting her head. "Why don't you take Lady Kagome out to the garden to play." Rin nodded and tugged Kagome out of the room. "Jaken come here," he said indifferently. Jaken knew he'd had it now. He obeyed trying not to make his master even more irritated.  
  
"Jaken, if I ever hear of you putting words in my mouth I'll make sure you lose yours," Sesshoumaru threatened throwing Jaken out the door and into the wall across the hall.  
  
There's chapter 4. I'll be surprised if you read this AN because any good author should know NO ONE READS THEM!  
  
-Magic 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Kagome gasped in awe of how beautiful the garden was. "I take it you like my garden," said a indifferent voice behind her. Kagome spun around.  
  
"Hai! It's very beautiful," Kagome replied. "Sesshoumaru, I need your advice on something," Kagome said.  
  
"I would be honored to give advice to someone as strong as you," Sesshoumaru said remembering her slashing him across the chest.  
  
"I want to be friends with my old group again, but I don't know how to confront them, so I was thinking about just by chance meeting them, I would give them a fake name and we could be friends, yet they wouldn't question me or know who I really was," Kagome said.  
  
"That would work until you found the courage to explain yourself. Your new name could be. Angel," he suggested. Kagome nodded in agreement. "Rin come here please he called to the girl who was chasing a butterfly.  
  
"What does Sesshoumaru-sama want to tell his Rin?" the girl asked.  
  
"You need to call Lady Kagome Angel ok?" The little girl smiled up at Kagome.  
  
"Alright Sesshoumaru-sama, Is Angel going to be Rin's oka-saan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Anything's possible," Replied the Demon Lord. Just then he spun around and sniffed the air.  
  
"Why is he coming here?" Kagome asked.  
  
=)(==)(=  
  
maybe if I get more reviews ill post another chappie!  
-magic 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran to the edge of the garden where a great wall stood. They waited for about 1 minute before a kitsune child jumped over the wall. The kitsune froze when he caught sight of the two of them.  
  
Shippo was caught between a rock and a hard place. He could die at Sesshoumaru and the mysterious girl's hands or he could die at Inuyasha's. Decisions, decisions. Too late, Inuyasha had already bounded over the wall and had his hand around Shippo's neck. He gasped for air. "I swear you will die for that one kit," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"There will be no child-killing while in these lands, half-breed," Angel, A.K.A. Kagome, growled. Inuyasha whipped around.  
  
"The kitsune will die for accusing my mate of killing another!" Inuyasha said. He was surprised to find himself being lifted of the ground by his neck.  
  
"Let. The. Kitsune. Go. NOW!" The demoness growled. Inuyasha in his better judgment dropped the Kitsune. He was in-turn dropped unceremoniously dropped also. Inuyasha watched as Teran, also a demon, bounded over the walls with Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
They all stared at Sesshoumaru who was chuckling now. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my half breed, half brother, Inuyasha. How amusing that you have stumbled into my lands, and aren't in my garden but 2 seconds and anger my guest. You are lucky that my guest has also denied any bloodshed while she is here. Instead I'll extend my hospitality to you and your friends, join us for dinner," Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "Angel, this is my half brother, Inuyasha," Kagome nodded. "Introduce your friends, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, my mate, Teran, and Shippo," Inuyasha said nodding to each in turn. Kagome nodded to each of them and knelt in front of the Kitsune.  
  
"Are you alright, Shippo?" she asked the young kitsune. Kagome inspected his bruised neck, "Hmm, hold still, this shouldn't hurt," Kagome said as a dark blue cream dripped from her claws. Shippo immediately backed up. "It's not poison, but a healing solution, heals on contact," Kagome explained. The kitsune hesitantly stepped forward to let her put it on his neck. Kagome applied the solution and backed up as it let of a bit of blue light and disappeared leaving a perfectly healed kitsune.  
  
Shippo looked up at the youkai in front of him and smiled. 'If I can't have Kagome, Angel could be just as good!' he thought. He tugged at her pant leg and then asked, "Can I ride on your shoulder?" Angel smiled at him and picked him up. Shippo soon found himself a-top Angel's shoulder.  
  
=)(==)(=  
  
Kagome shivered. She had just gotten the weirdest vibe of Inuyasha. She shook her head and decided it was more likely from Kikyou. Her hatred for Kikyou had not died, it was nothing to do with Inuyasha, but you can't just forgive someone who tried to kill you so many times right? Hey! Wait a minute! Sesshoumaru tried to kill her, o yeah, that was only when she got in his way. Kikyou went all out to kill her.  
  
Kagome shot a glare at Kikyou and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath," she told him.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you at dinner," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded and was off Shippo still on her shoulder.  
  
Well there you are. LOL! What could be more strange than swimming lions?  
  
-magic 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Kagome looked back and beckoned to Rin to follow her, which the small girl did happily.  
  
Kagome sunk into the bath as she watched Rin and Shippo have a splash war. 'What did Sesshoumaru mean when he told Rin "anything is possible" when she asked him if I was going to be her mom. What am I thinking? Sesshoumaru could NEVER EVER love someone like me. Hey where the kids go?' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when two little hands on each of her shoulders dunked her underwater.  
  
Kagome giggled and grabbed the two children. (here's your Rin/Kagome quality time with a little added Shippo, Dream Weaver! Yes, I do read you guys reviews!) Hugging them tight, then tickled them senseless.  
  
"Angel, you remind me of my second mother, Kagome! When the Thunder Brothers killed my parents she was like a mother to me then, she just disappeared. I still think Kikyou killed her a took her jewel shards," Shippo said sadly.  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo closer. "Shh, it's alright Shippo, I'm sure that Kagome is with you right now, watching you, making sure you are safe," Kagome said while thinking 'You don't know how true that is.'  
  
"Rin only remembers her Oka-saan a little bit, her chi-chi too! Oka-saan had dark hair, she had green eyes, Rin's chi-chi had black hair too, but his eyes were brown, that is how Rin got her brown eyes! Sometimes, she misses them, not her chi-chi so much because she has Sesshoumaru-sama, but she misses her Oka-saan a lot. (Chi-chi actually means father. I looked it up in a Japanese dictionary. I don't know if they really just called them chi-chi but o well.) Maybe she won't now that she has her Angel," Rin said going from sad to happy with the last bit.  
  
"Yes Rin you have you Angel, and you Angel has you and Shippo," Kagome said once again hugging the children tight. "C'mon, I'm sure dinner is done," she said absentmindedly.  
  
=)(=  
  
Sesshoumaru indicated where each person should sit. He seated Inuyasha on his left, Kagome on his right, Shippo then Rin next to her, Sango by Shippo, Kikyou sitting beside Inuyasha, Teran beside Miroku, who was sitting beside Kikyou.  
  
Kind of like this  
Inuyasha Kikyou Miroku Teran Sesshoumaru  
Kagome Rin Shippo Sango  
  
"You could have poisoned his Sesshoumaru, I won't eat it!" Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"O, for heavens sake! I'll be your freaking taste tester!" Kagome said getting up and testing everyone's food. Satisfied that she didn't keel over everyone dug in. Dinner went bye in some quiet peace. Kagome picked up Rin and Shippo and went to put them to bed in Rin's room.  
  
"Angel will you sing Rin and Shippo a song?" Rin asked.  
  
"Sure, of course I will, Rin," Kagome said as she started to sing,  
  
Ok guys! What song am I going to have Kagome sing, so that Shippo recognizes it and finally finds out its really Kagome? If its Japanese ill get translations. but I need a song! Thanks!  
  
-magic 


	10. Chapter 8

Quick thanks to who it was who suggested the Jose and the Pussy Cats song.which I cannot remember the name to! I didn't bother to write it or type it 'cuz I'm a ditz! I'm too lazy to check!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kagome began to sing, "This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm toughThis is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough 'Cuz you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could dream a world where you understand, That I dream a million sleepless nights. Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand, But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights I'm speechless and faded, It's too complicated Is this how the book ends, Nothing but good friends? Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me .And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I wish you would This is the place in my heart This is the place where I'm falling apart Isn't this just where we met And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely, Instead of just only, Crystal and see-through ,And not enough to you. Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. Cause you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could," (ITS 1 IN THE MORNING AND I DECIDED I'D UPDATE FOR THE MORNING SO DON'T START ON ALL THE PROBLEMS WITH THAT SONG!)  
  
A thought struck Shippo just then. Kagome had sung that song often for him when she was still around. DUH! SHIPPO UR AN IDIOT! KAGOME'S SCENT IS ALMOST IDENTICLE TO ANGEL'S ANGEL IS KAGOME!  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you tell me who you really were?" Shippo asked as Kagome finished. Kagome looked taken aback but she smiled and the young kit anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, just don't tell Inuyasha yet. He is the real reason for the nick-name," Kagome explained as the kitsune burst into tears clutching her neck.  
  
"Where were you all this time, Kagome? I missed you mom! Please say that I can stay here with you!" The kitsune sobbed.  
  
"Shh, of course you can stay here with me," Kagome soothed. She sat there holding both Rin, and Shippo until they fell asleep. She quietly stood up and left going back to her own room.  
  
Ok guys, you requested some fluff. Well it is coming in the next chapter! Listens to cheers and looks at reviews You like me you really like me (----- said in fake whiny voice.  
  
-magic P.S. Yeah, I know its short! 


	11. Chapter 9

Ok, for you guys who don't like mushy stuff. you might wanna skip this chappie!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Kagome bumped into Inuyasha on her way back to her room.  
  
"So, Angel, exactly what kind of relationship do you have with Sesshoumaru?" he asked suspiciously. (Does Inuyasha even know what suspicious means?)  
  
"Um, well." Kagome trailed off not really sure what to say.  
  
"She is my mate," came a cold voice behind them. They looked to see Sesshoumaru. "If you have a problem with that, half breed, I suggest you get out of my lands," he added tugging Kagome toward his bedchambers.  
  
(I don't usually write fluff. so don't yell at me if its bad!)  
  
When they were in Sesshoumaru's room and out of Inuyasha's hearing range she glared at him and asked, "Why did you tell him I was your mate?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I. I. I don't know!" he exclaimed frustrated that he couldn't control his big mouth. Then a thought struck him. "Maybe I said it because I wished it were true?" he said still not really sure.  
  
(Ok, so I'm not the most romantic person on earth.)  
  
Kagome sat down right where she stood thinking about the whole thing.  
  
She looks really cute sitting there like that. Why DID I tell Inuyasha we were mates? It doesn't make sense. Wait. Does anything make sense anymore? Why am I being so nice to my idiot of a brother and his friends? Why am I helping her?  
  
(This is hard.)  
  
Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he smelled salt mixed with Kagome's wonderful scent. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and tilted Kagome's head up with his hand. "Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
(Now I gotta come up with a reason for her to cry. think magic think!)  
  
"I. I'm not sure anymore," Kagome sobbed. Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap and hugged her making soothing sounds as his mother used to do when he was small.  
  
(Easy way out! ^.^)  
  
Kagome soon calmed herself and realized where she was.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled at the violently blushing girl. What would happen if I just tightened my grip a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer and tightened his grip, making the girl gasp in surprise. "Sesshoumaru, why do you hold me like this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because, I love you, silly girl," Sesshoumaru said not really thinking about it. He then realized what he had just said. He was surprised to find Kagome hugging him back.  
  
"Love you too Sess-chan," Kagome said looking up into his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself. Every fiber of his being was telling him to make her his mate, to love her, be gentle with her, make sure she was happy so that she never cried again.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed his Kagome passionately then lifted her to the bed..  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Kagome awoke in her mate's arms.  
  
"Kagome, how do you feel about having 3 children?" he asked.  
  
Blushes Did I write that? Well catch'ya next time I update! Tomorrow morning probably.  
  
-magic 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Why do you ask, Sess?" Kagome replied to Sesshoumaru's earlier question.  
  
"Because my mate, you have my pup in the beautiful stomach of yours," Sesshoumaru replied rubbing Kagome's belly.  
  
Kagome, still being tired just rolled into his chest and mumbled, "Mm, ok." As her mind processed this new information Sesshoumaru rubbed her back. 3, 2, 1  
  
"I'M WHAT!" Kagome yelled when she realized what he had said.  
  
"You. Are. Carrying. My. Pup." Sesshoumaru answered slowly.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE A PUPPY!" Kagome yelled happily jumping out of bed and pulling on a blood red kimono with gold dog demons all over it.  
  
10 days later.  
  
"Sess, I think I'm going to be sick, Kagome moaned as she woke up from her sound sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru sighed and carried her out to the balcony to puke over the edge. He waited patiently for Kagome to get done puking her brains out.  
  
8 months 2 days later  
  
Sesshoumaru paced outside his bedroom door waiting for his pup to be born. At the moment he was one agitated demon, as a stupid toad found out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I don't know why you keep those two brats around now that you have your own pup. (Inuyasha and Co. left after spending one night in Sess' house)" Jaken squeaked at the demon lord who was pacing before him.  
  
Jaken squeaked as he found himself against the wall with Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his throat. "If I EVER hear you speak of my children like that AGAIN I will personally KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Jaken sighed in relief when the door opened and a servant walked out. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you pup is a hansom boy, he is with your mate right at this moment," she said bowing. Sesshoumaru patted her head as he rushed into the room seeing his son and his mother laying on the bed. Kagome was feeding the small pup.  
  
"Hey, what are we going to name him?" Kagome asked.  
  
Ok guys I know this was short. but I'm TERRIBLE with names! I need a name!  
  
Raven: If you want to copy this fic and write I lemon chappie go ahead. I don't mind! ^.^  
  
-magic 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
"How about we name him Sonkei," Sesshoumaru suggested. (Thank you Namiko!)  
  
"Honor? Kind of sounds like you FLUFFY!" Kagome jeered at her mate. Sesshoumaru just chuckled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I would like to show him to my mom, in my time. I'll explain on the way!" Kagome said reading Sess' expression.  
  
"If it pleases you that your mother meets our child, then so be it," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
1 week later  
  
Kagome quickly placed the sealing spell on Sesshoumaru, her son, and herself. The spell would ensure that no one saw their demon attributes, but Sesshoumaru still looked a little odd with his still visible long white hair. Oh, well it didn't matter.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door hoping to surprise her mother who instantly opened the door, Kagome had made sure Sesshoumaru had held their son, and for good reason.  
  
Kagome's mother flung herself around Kagome, long enough to strangle the small child if Kagome had happened to be holding him.  
  
"Kagome where have you been all this time?" her mother asked as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "It has been almost 3 years! I'm so glad you are ok!" Her mother was still sobbing as Kagome held her.  
  
"Mom, I have some good news and some bad news," Kagome said leading her mother into the living room and onto the couch. Sesshoumaru satisfied, when to retrieve Rin and Shippo (he has a sealing spell too!) out of the well shrine.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back into the house with the three children silencing Rin and Shippo with a look.  
  
"The bad news is that I don't usually hang around with Inuyasha anymore. actually he thinks I'm dead. The good news is you're a grandmother of three! I adopted 2 and then my mate and I had another one," Kagome said to her mother who instantly brightened and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
(Make sure the bathroom is open before you read this. cuz my sister almost didn't make it when she read this. We are going to call Kagome's Mom KM cuz I'm to lazy to type it out.)  
  
KM ran over to Sesshoumaru and lifted the baby cradling him and smiling as she asked his name. KM then turned to Rin and Shippo giving them much the same treatment. It kind of goes like this.  
  
Ask child's name. Hug child until Kagome reminds her they need to breath. Say sorry and give child candy. Fuss about various things In Shippo's case break the sealing spell and play with his tail until he blushes hides behind Kagome, gets found, hides behind Sesshoumaru, gets found, hides behind giggling Rin, get found.  
  
This went on until Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I don't think Shippo wants you to play with his tail." KM stopped and replied.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so sweetie! That brings me to another question. How long are you staying? Souta and grandpa won't be back for another month from America,"  
  
"Then we will return in a month," Sesshoumaru said. He watched as Kagome and his children said their goodbyes.  
  
"You thought that whole seen was amusing!" Kagome fumed as the reached the well.  
  
"You know what Kagome? I like you mother, she is very amusing," Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
Ok guys, Its 2 in the morning, I have an earache because there is water stuck in it from my pool. evilll pool! O well, LOL there is something you don't hear everyday! "C'mon guys hurry up we gotta get back before my pants explode!" I love Lupin III..  
  
-Magic 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Inuyasha spied on the well, he had smelled Sesshoumaru and his mate near it and he wanted to know why. He wasn't too surprised when they jumped out of the well, with their children. Sesshoumaru was carrying their son while Kagome sat Shippo and Rin down.  
  
Inuyasha moved so fast Sesshoumaru could hardly see him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and flew off to the god tree before you could say 'Warring States Period.'  
  
=)(=  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. "DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME KAGOME?"  
  
"No! I didn't tell you who I was because I didn't want to answer all of you stupid questions!" just then she felt Sesshoumaru grabbing her waist and pulling her along with him to their home. "Thank you, mate," Kagome told him.  
  
"You didn't tell him the truth," Sesshoumaru mused as he flew towards his home, Sonkei rested in Kagome's arms, while Rin and Shippo sat on his shoulders.  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled. "I'll tell him next time he comes to you home,"  
  
And she did.  
  
THE END!  
  
(Nah, I'm not that mean!)  
  
5 years later.  
  
Two fifteen-year-old children walked down the hall as they heard the whines of their baby brother.  
  
"NO! LET GO," Sonkei yelled as the maids chased him, trying to make him eat his vegetables. Shippo stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you trying to force my little brother to do something he does not wish to?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he ate all the meat on his plate but skipped the vegetables," the head maid known as Jean said. (o shut up!)  
  
"I don't know if you haven't noticed, human, but demons don't need to eat those disgusting vegetables, we only need meat," Rin replied. (She somehow got turned into a demon, don't ask)  
  
The maid bowed and said her apologies.  
  
"You shouldn't upset the maids like that Sonkei!" Shippo scolded picking up his little brother, "Now I have to tell mom and dad why the maids are in a bad mood!"  
  
Ok I'm half asleep and I've been sitting here doing nothing for 5 minutes giggling a nothing, yep, its time for me to sleep!  
  
-magic 


	15. Chpater 13

Chapter 13:  
  
Kagome read through half of Sesshoumaru's paperwork. Since she had become his mate she helped him with his paperwork so they got it done twice as fast and had twice as much time to spend with their children.  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary?" Sesshoumaru asked finishing his half.  
  
"Just the usual, the east is still threatening to attack us, but I think they are afraid," Kagome said sighing as Shippo, Rin, and Sonkei walked in.  
  
"Mom, it wasn't my fault, this little guy did it not me!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to Sonkei.  
  
"What did you do now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"The maids tried to make me eat vegetables, ACH!" Sonkei complained climbing into his father's lap. "I ate some of them, but they tried to make me eat all of the nasty little things," he explained settling himself onto his father.  
  
"Oh, now that's it, something like this calls for punishment," Sesshoumaru growled, then he started tickling Sonkei. Sonkei quickly jumped out of his father's lap his bright green eyes frantic, his black hair with silver streaks flying into Sess' face.  
  
"AHH, Dad is trying to tickle me again!" Sonkei hid behind Rin and Shippo.  
  
"That isn't something that a youkai is supposed to do, hiding behind your big brothers and sisters. Especially if you are going to run these lands after your mother and I are gone, but let's not worry about that until you about 15, eh?" Sesshoumaru said stalking up onto his pup.  
  
His pup squealed and dived underneath Kagome's chair. "To think, we are going to have another child, mate," Sesshoumaru said picking his mate of from the chair and then the chair off of Sonkei.  
  
"What! Another one? 3 is enough!" Kagome said exasperated. Sesshoumaru gave her that one-more-won't-hurt look.  
  
Jaken burst through the door. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA THE EAST'S ARMY IS ON OUR BOARDERS! THEY SAY THEY ARE ATTACKING IN 1 HOUR!" Jaken exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and looked at his two foster children. "Take care of Sonkei, your mother and I must go fight,"  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't telling me to stay because I'm pregnant," Kagome said following Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You would come anyway and we have no time to argue!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome nodded and soon their army and they were attacking the east.  
  
Sesshoumaru slashed and swiped all of the minor youkai that came at him, he looked at his mate who was killing them faster than he was. The Northern and Southern armies joined the battle an hour into it. They soon won.  
  
Ok, sorry I didn't have this up this morning, but I had a bad earache last night and was too lazy to get on the computer and type this.  
  
-magic 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
(By request this kid is a girl) Amber (my best friend's name!) ran down the hall looking for Sonkei. Amber was about 10 years old and was supposed be with Sonkei while his parents had gone to visit her mom's friends with Shippo and Rin.  
  
(BTW this is the last chapter. if you guys want me to finish 'erm' just say so! O yeah! I called it 'erm' until you guys suggest a better name! Ok, I'm going to shutup now! Sorry I didn't update earlier yesterday!)  
  
Amber spotted her big brother and ran up to him. "Hello little sister," he said, adopting his fathers stoic voice.  
  
"Mom and dad said you had to watch me! That means you have to take me outside to play too!" Amber said yanking on some of Sonkei's hair.  
  
Sonkei looked down at his cerulean-eyed little sister. Her long silver hair was pulled back and secured by a hair band. He was about to complain when his parents, brother, sister, grandparents, and parent's friend rounded the corner of the hall.  
  
"Sonkei, Amber, you grandparents and everyone else we have brought home will be staying with us from now on. You mother and I went to their time to find that the shrine was all burned down except for the well. They are staying with us. You mother's friends and my half-brother are staying on your mother's invitation," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"YAY, UNCLE INUYASHA IS GOING TO STAY HERE WITH ME!!" Amber screamed as she pounced on Inuyasha playing with his constantly twitching ears.  
  
"Kagome, GET THIS THING OF FROM ME PLEASE!" Inuyasha yelled as Amber chased him down the hall.  
  
Kagome giggled and went to show everyone to his or her rooms. Yes, it had been a bad start when Inuyasha had dumped her, it had been a depressing couple of years, but now she was surprisingly more happy than when she had been when she was in love with Inuyasha. She had lost, that lost in return had brought her happiness and she had all she needed as she watched her children chase Inuyasha and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru.  
  
THE END  
  
Yeah, yeah, I kind of rushed it. O well. Only reason for the good grammar is because I'm using word, so don't feel bad.  
  
-magic 


End file.
